


How to start a weekend right

by GoSora



Series: Gendrya One shot AU style [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoSora/pseuds/GoSora
Summary: So basically someone posted Blanket forts on my twitter time line and well, 300 words later and we have this.





	How to start a weekend right

Arya was many things. She was smart, she was fun, she was sassy AF but predictable? That she was not.

It had been a week since she had moved into Gendry's place without asking. They had been dating for a week and she had been there once, yet she felt like it was time. Mainly because they had spend years just crushing on each other and not really doing anything about it. 

Anyway, back to today. Gendry had a late shift at work this Friday and she had the day off school soooooo...

And then as she scrolled through social media she saw a post. A post about blanket forts... HELL YEAH!

Running around she looked for what she needed as she made a list of things she would need to buy. Blankets, pillows, fairy lights, electronic candles, food.... Maybe home made pizza would work? She knew a recipe and started the slow rising dough before she cleaned and cleared the space she needed. Starting the pizza sauce as well she let that rest and chill while she went out shopping and then the rest of the day was spend making the best blanket fort anyone had ever seen. 

It was around 8 pm when she heard the door getting unlocked and someone coming in. The door was closed and locked and then his head popped into the living room right when she was catching popcorns with her mouth. She cracked a smile before she got up and walked over. 

“So I saw a post and this is the result. Home made pizza and movie date. The Lord of The rings extended version marathon and a blanket fort made with love,” she said as she showed him what she had made. He smiled before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her like he missed her.

The next morning she woke up. She was in his shirt, laying on his chest, popcorn in her hair, covered in blankets but she was happy.


End file.
